I've Loved You Always
by Cakes Go Supernova
Summary: After Bakugo is rescued from the League of Villains by Midoriya and his pals, he decides he needs to have a talk with his childhood friend. Warning: Contains slight Manga spoilers. M/M, yaoi, smut. 18 .


**Warning! Contains slight spoilers from the Manga!**

* * *

"You weren't lying when you said you were given that Quirk."

Midoriya took a step back. That was an unexpected statement. Did that mean...?

"Wait... so you believe me now?" Midoriya looked at Bakugo with confusion and wariness.

Ignoring the question, Bakugo continued talking his thoughts out loud. It was just him and Deku. He could deal with that. "...your Quirk. It's like All Might's. That means, somehow, he gave you his Quirk. Seeing what All For One can do... that means it's possible for a Quirk with the exact opposite ability to exist."

"Yes. It's called One For All. It's All Might's quirk, though not originally. It was a quirk that originally belonged to All For One's thought-to-be Quirkless brother. At first, it was simple, useless Quirk that allowed the user to transfer their power over to another individual through DNA ingestion. But All For One forced his brother to take on a stackable Quirk. This gave birth to One For All. I'm the ninth user of it," Midoriya confessed.

"Why did All Might chose YOU?" Bakugo all but growled out, causing Midoriya to flinch at the intensity of it.

"I... don't really know. I have theories. The best one that fits the best is that he saw my perspicaciousness and readiness to help you out even though I was basically useless," Midoriya sighed out as his shoulders slumped. "I... I don't know what would've happened if All Might hadn't been there. I wasn't any help and that slime villain had taken control of your arms, you couldn't use your Quirk..." Midoriya felt a twinge in his heart at the thought that Kacchan could've died.

"Don't you DARE think me weak, Deku."

Midoriya looked up just in time to catch a fist to the face from Bakugo. "What's wrong with you, Kacchan? What did I say this time?"

"You think I couldn't have gotten myself out-"

"No! I don't, Kacchan! You were immobilized. It's not me looking down on you or whatever your issue is! I would never. I genuinely admire you and think you're one of the strongest people I've met. I've never once seen you weak. Never. Please believe that, Kacchan... I'm tired of us fighting. We never have real conversations because of this. You're really strong-"

"But you're stronger."

Midoriya blinked and looked at the shaking Bakugo. "Eh?"

"You're stronger and I can't deal with that you. You were just Quirkless and weak before. I thought... if I could stay stronger then I could protect everyone from anything. But now you're stronger and it pisses me off because I can't catch up." The explosive teen clenched and unclenched his fist creating micro-explosions at his anger. An anger directed at himself that he unleashed on Midoriya as a result.

"Wait... so, al this time. You were just angry at yourself?"

Bakugo sighed out heavily and flopped down onto the floor, exhausted. "...yeah, something like that. I was angry because I caused someone who I thought was weak to worry. If a weakling's worrying about me, it must mean I'm not good enough. That I'm not strong, right."

"Kacchan you couldn't use your Quirk and you were suffocating! Anyone would worry!" Midoriya quickly stated, trying to cheer up his childhood friend.

"That wasn't the only time. When we were younger, I fell into the river and you came running down to see if I was okay," Bakugo looked at the mop-headed teen before him.

"You hit your head, Kacchan! Honestly, I'm surprised nobody else went down to check on you as well. Some friends!" Midoriya justified his actions, causing Bakugo sigh.

"I know. Trust me, I've given it a lot of thought lately. You're just way too kind for your own good, Deku. You give your all and you're willing to lay your life on the line for anybody. It's stupid and reckless."

Midoriya pouted at him. "Like you're one to talk Kacchan... but you know... I wasn't always this strong. I had to get stronger in order to be able to even use One For All. But even with my increased strength, my body still couldn't handle it. It broke multiple times until I learned to use only a fraction of it until I could control it better. Even now I still can't use 100% of One For All without damaging my body. At most, I can use maybe 15% now without doing damage."

"How'd it even happen?" Bakugo asked as he leaned back, arms supporting him from behind.

"How'd what happen?" Midoriya asked, quirking a brow to look at the blonde.

"How'd All Might get to the current state his in?" Bakugo's expression went dark as he revealed his concern for the Pro-Hero.

"All For One, I think. They had a fight five years ago that left a hole through All Might's stomach. All For One was thought to have been dead, but as we can see, he's not. It left All Might on borrowed time. He can't be a Hero all the time now. When the time limit is up, he withers down into that form you saw earlier. A form known as Toshinori Yagi, All Might's true identity. He originally became a teacher to find the next One For All user, but-"

"He found you before he ever started teaching. Why you? Why did he leave the fate of the world in your hands?" Bakugo growled out, now sitting upright as he glared at the ground.

"I wish I knew. To be honest, it came as a surprise. A pleasant one. When I first met him, I asked him if it was possible to become a Hero even though I was Quirkless..." Midoriya smiled sadly at the ground.

Bakugo looked up, surprised by this sudden revelation.

"He told me it was impossible. My dreams were crushed for the second time and really... I just felt lost. More lost than when I found out I was Quirkless to begin with. It hurt. My idol told me the very words I never wanted to hear. I started giving up. I was considering going to a regular high school instead of UA."

Though Midoriya couldn't see it at the moment, Bakugo's expression reflected pain and regret. Deku? Give up? That wasn't Deku.

"Bullshit!"

"Huh?" Midoriya looked up at Bakugo and nearly dodged another fist to his face. "What's gotten into you Kacchan?! You were calm just a second ago."

"You? Give up? That doesn't make any damn sense. The Deku I know would never have even thought about giving up. He's annoyingly persistent." Bakugo scowled at Midoriya slumped, exhausted.

"I didn't give up though. See? I'm still here."

"Doesn't matter. You thought about giving up."

Midoriya brought his legs to his chest and hugged them, resting his cheek on one of his knees. "Well, yeah... With you constantly telling me I was worthless, my mom eating herself to death out of guilt, the fact that I was Quirkless, and even All Might himself saying I'd never be able to become a Hero... it piled on, Kacchan. I'm only human, after all." He let his words hang in the air.

Silence clung to the air as the words seemed to echo. Bakugo remained silent as he thought over Midoriya's words. Midoriya, not knowing what his childhood friend was thinking, curled into himself even more, hiding his face from his fellow classmate.

After what was like an eternity, Bakugo spoke. "I've been thinking about it since the Final Exams, but... I think we should form a team."

Midoriya poked his head up. "...what?"

"Things are getting really crazy lately and the Villains are on the offensive. When things get out of hand like they've been, we have to find each other. If we use our Quirks together along with that damn half-and-half..." Bakugo grit his teeth and glowered at the flower. "If all three of us team up, not even All Might himself could stop us."

"Kacchan!" Midoriya gasped and then smiled. "That's a great idea! I always knew you were smart!"

"Of course I am, you shitty nerd!" Bakugo barked out at his future teammate. "So, we got a deal?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure Todoroki will agree as well!" Midoriya nodded in encouragement. Suddenly, there was a hand on his head and Bakugo was sitting next to him, facing the opposite direction he was.

"Kacchan...?"

"You... you're always leaving my damn site. I can't keep track of you if you're always disappearing and doing your own thing... I'm..." Midoriya could just barely see it, but a faint blush was painting Bakugo's cheeks and the tips of his ears red. "Ah, nevermind."

"Wait, Kacchan! Tell me. You're what?" Midoriya immediately stood when Bakugo got up to leave.

"Drop it, ya damn nerd!"

Midoriya pouted and cut Bakugo off by standing in front of him, arms outstretched. He gasped when he saw just how red Kacchan's face was. "Kacchan?"

"Annoyingly persistent... I'm... glad you're at UA..." He looked away from the man in front of him. "You're always in my sight."

Midoriya relaxed some and felt his arms drop. Unconsciously he walked up to Bakugo and kissed his cheek. "You're really something, Kacchan."

Bakugo instantly put a hand on the cheek that was kissed and whipped his head to look at Midoriya. He smirked sadistically. "You're going to regret doing that, Deku."

"Kacchan, wait- ah!" Midoriya barely managed to gasp out as he was pinned to one of the gymnastic mats. "C'mon Kacchan. Not here! We're in the gym, anyone could walk in!"

"I doubt it. School's been over for a couple hours now. Most of the afterschool activities are over and a majority of the students have gone back to the dorms," Bakugo brushed Midoriya's pleas off as he undid the top two buttons of his school uniform to lick and suck the nape of his neck.

"Ka- ah!" Midoriya gasped and immediately clung to Bakugo with his legs, seeing as his arms were pinned above his head. "Can't we do this in my room or something?"

"Hell no! Your Fanboy-ass has those creepy All Might posters everywhere... it'd feel like we'd be doing it in front of the man himself," Bakugo shuddered.

"Then your room! Anywhere but here!" Midoriya protested.

Bakugo let up on Midoriya's wrists as he smirked down at his classmate. "Anywhere?"

The blood drained from Midoriya's face. "I don't like where this is going..."

"Lucky⭐Star Love Hotel? Isn't Lucky⭐Star an anime?" Midoriya made a face.

"Shut up, Deku. It was the cheapest and closest one I could find to the dorms," Bakugo shrugged.

"Clos- We're in Kawasaki! The dorms are in Musutafu near Ichikawa! That's a 40km different, Kacchan!" You couldn't find one in Ichikawa itself? Or Koto even?"

Bakugo sighed, aggravated. "They all wanted ¥27,300 or more."

"Woah, that's a lot. So how much did this one cost?" Midoriya asked as he looked at the hotel. It didn't look like much but it also didn't look ratty.

"Only ¥9800," Bakugo shrugged as he entered through the door. Midoriya blushed heavily and followed him.

"And with our student passes, the train was free so this really was the cheapest route... but, uh... I did say anywhere..."

Bakugo smirked and handed the money over to the lady up front as he signed both of them into a room. The lady blushed brightly and mumbled, "shounen ai" and "yaoi" under her breath among a list of things, including "BL".

"Hey, Kacchan, you didn't really use our-" Midoriya stopped when he looked at the sheet and saw "Kacchan" and "Deku" printed on it. Their nicknames for each other. "Ah."

"C'mon Deku."

Midoriya followed Bakugo up to the room, blushing the entire way. Once inside he looked at the bed. It was velvety red shaped into a heart with rose petals on it. Clichè.

"Wow. This is lame," Bakugo gave a small chuckle and went over to a nearby drawer. "Deku. Strip."

"Wh-What!? You can't just order something like that!" Midoriya's face lit up like the Fireworks Festival. He locked the door behind him and faced Kacchan only to have the red on his face deepen. "Kacchan, put that away."

Bakugo was holding up a decent size dildo with a smirk. "Why? Scared?"

"N-No... I just... I only want Kacchan inside of me..." Midoriya mumbled as he looked down, face flushing so brightly JAXA could see it from space.

One moment later, Midoriya was pinned to the bed and the dildo had been dropped to the floor. Before Midoriya could register what was going on, his neck was being attacked by Bakugo's lips and teeth.

"Ah! Kacchan. Wait! You could've warned- ah~!" Midoriya shuddered when the angry blonde started sucking the spot from earlier. "Kacchan. Wait. This is happening so fast, I-"

Bakugo clicked his tongue and sat up, looking directly into Midoriya's eyes. His face the epitome of lust. "Wait, wait, wait. That's all you've been saying, Deku. Do you wanna do it with me or not?"

Midoriya's heart leapt from his chest. "Of course. But... please, go slower. This is my first time, Kacchan."

"I know... it's mine, too, ya know." Bakugo pouted a bit as he looked away from Midoriya, face flushing. Midoriya smiled and let out a small laugh of relief.

"That's... a relief. I'm glad I get to have Kacchan's virginity, too, because... Kacchan's my first in everything..."

"Everything?"

"Mm," Midoriya nodded. "First kiss, first time, first..." A lump formed in Midoriya's throat before he looked up at Bakugo. "First love."

Bakugo didn't say another word as he solicited Midoriya's lips for himself. He ran his tongue along the bottom lip of the smaller man's, who opened them eagerly. Plunging his tongue into his childhood friend's mouth, Bakugo allowed himself to explore and taste every inch of HIS Deku's mouth. Deku was his and only his.

After an intense makeout session, Bakugo pulled away, virtually breathless. Midoriya was left panting, himself, face flushed from the heat the two of them created with a single kiss. Bakugo looked at Midoriya with lust, but also with a bit of a plea.

"Can I continue now, Deku?"

Midoriya could only nod, mind rocked from the passion both of them had just brought to the room. Before Midoriya could recollect himself, he was half-naked. Bakugo had left only his boxers on, not that Midoriya really minded.

'He... he's being slow and careful,' Midoriya thought to himself, and Bakugo was. Instead of just jamming his dick inside the smaller male, Bakugo was placing kisses over every inch of Midoriya's body. He let his hands caressed the other's skin, igniting Midoriya's skin in a surreal fire. He felt like flames were licking at his skin wherever Bakugo touched.

"Ah, Kacchan... you're so gentle..." Midoriya liked it a lot. His cock standing at attention was an indication of that. Bakugo didn't answer, just did the unthinkable. He kissed the tip of Midoriya's penis before taking the head into his mouth and giving it a light suck. "Ah~! Kacchan!"

Midoriya clung to the sheets with one hand and bit the knuckles of his other as he looked down at his now-lover. Bakugo grabbed some lube that was sitting on the nightstand nearby and poured a considerable amount into his three fingers. With one finger, he rubbed at Midoriya's entrance before going in two-knuckles deep.

Midoriya twitched and arched his back, inadvertently causing his dick to go deeper into Bakugo's mouth. Bakugo just accepted it and kept pleasuring the other man with his mouth as his free hand massaged his thighs.

Midoriya's head lolled back as he felt the pleasure from the blowjob and his thighs being massaged. He didn't know just how sensitive his thighs were until Bakugo started massaging them.

After inserting all three fingers and opening Midoriya up a bit, he pulled them out and pulled his mouth off the green-haired man's pulsating cock. "You ready?"

Midoriya looked at Bakugo through lust-filled eyes and nodded as said blonde pushed himself inside of him. Bakugo had put some lube on his dick to make it easier for entry but he knew it was still gonna cause some discomfort, even with the prep.

Midoriya tensed up, groaning as he felt the pressure in his backside. He pulled himself up and sat in Bakugo's lap, causing the other's penis to shove deeper inside of him. He groaned again before licking and kissing at HIS Kacchan's lips, hungrily. Kacchan was HIS and only his. Nobody else's. It surprised Midoriya how selfish he was being but he didn't care.

"I'm gonna move, Deku." Midoriya nodded in compliance as Bakugo began to rock his hips in a thrusting motion. It still hurt a bit, but Midoriya just focused on leaving hickeys over Bakugo's neck.

A few moments later, Midoriya jolted as Bakugo's dick pressed into his prostate. "Ah~! Kacchan! Right there, Kacchan~!" Midoriya's eyes were basically hearts at this point as Bakugo repeated slammed into the other man's prostate.

Midoriya panted heavily as he felt himself getting close. He clung to Bakugo even more, nails digging into the other back, who hissed in return - although Midoriya could've sworn it wasn't from pain but pleasure, but that was a topic to bring up at a later date.

A few thrusts later and Midoriya spilled his load over both his and Bakugo's chest. "Kacchan~!"

"Deku." Bakugo grunted as he came inside of Midoriya. 'Shit, that's gonna need to be cleaned out later...'

Both collapsed on the bed, barely cognizant. In fact, Bakugo barely had time or energy to pull out of Midoriya before passing out.

The next morning, Bakugo awoke to Midoriya groaning in pain.

"My tummy hurts..."

"Yeah, that'll happen if someone comes inside you."

"How do you even know this stuff, Kacchan? It was your first time right?"

Bakugo sighed out. "I read some stuff okay. It's not like I haven't been interested."

Midoriya perked his head up. "Have you always been interested in me?"

Bakugo looked at Midoriya and played with a piece of his hair absent-mindedly. "Always. I've always been looking at you, Deku. Just as you've been looking at me."

Midoriya's cheeks turned a bright red. "Ah... yeah... well, I'm taking a shower. I need to clean myself out or else it's gonna smell bad later..."

Bakugo nodded as Midoriya left to take a shower. He was just playing with Deku's hair. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. He was just glad none of them had school that day.

Bakugo awoke to pressure on his abdomen. He opened his eyes to see Deku sitting on top of him with a very lewd expression on his face. His face instantly heated up and he could feel himself get turned on by that look alone. "Deku?"

"So... last night, we had sex for the first time and I noticed something interesting, Kacchan~" Midoriya smirked a bit, this only further to solidify the boner in Bakugo's pants.

He just awakened a whole knew Deku inside Midoriya, and quite frankly, Bakugo was excited.

"What's that, Deku?" Bakugo was trying hard to keep composure but that lascivious grin Midoriya was sporting made it almost impossible.

"You're a masochist aren't you, Kacchan?" Midoriya whispered into the taller male's ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation.

"Cat's out of the bag, eh? Whatcha gonna do about it, ya damn nerd?" Bakugo smirked, challenging Midoriya. Said man, rose to the occasion.

He grabbed the school uniform tie he'd picked up from the ground and tied Bakugo's wrists up before tracing a finger down his still-exposed torso.

"Kacchan. I think it's my turn to have some fun here," Midoriya's lubricous expression never left his face as round two began. This time, Midoriya topped.

Midoriya hugged to Bakugo post-sex and nuzzled him.

"Damn you switch fast, Deku. Going from some lecherous cretin to a cuddly loser in two seconds flat," Bakugo rolled his eyes and just held Midoriya to him.

"Well, you weren't complaining when I was this 'lecherous cretin' and you're not complaining now," Midoriya pouted at Bakugo. Bakugo silenced the pout with a chaste peck on the lips.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? You're not half-bad, Deku."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or complimented. You have a way of turning compliments into insults, Kacchan."

Both chuckled as they just laid in bed.

"Deku, we have to get going school. We do have school tomorrow and I'm not paying for another night," Bakugo stated looking at the clock.

"What time's check-out?"

"3 PM."

"What time is it now?"

"Noon."

Midoriya smiled. "One more hour then we'll go. I want to sleep some more..."

"Why?" Bakugo looked at Midoriya.

The green-eyed boy looked up at his lover and frowned. "Because once we get back to the dorms, we'll be in separate rooms again. I'll have to sleep alone again." He curled into Bakugo.

"I'm sure I can sneak into your room from time to time," Bakugo dismissed the worry.

"But... we'll probably have to keep us a secret. We don't know how everyone will take that. We might end up being ostracized..." Midoriya frowned before Bakugo kissed the top of his head.

"For now, yes. But that's not gonna stop me from eventually letting everyone know you're mine," Bakugo stated with confidence.

"And you're mine," Midoriya smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Fine, just one more hour, Deku."

"I love you, Kacchan. Forever."

Bakugo rolled his eyes. Once he was sure Midoriya was asleep, he kissed the top of his head again. "I love you, too, idiot. Now and always."

He looked down at the sleeping Midoriya.

"I've loved you always."

* * *

 **What start off as a fluff fic turned into a smut fic.  
I'm sorry, I have no self-control.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~**

 **Your Author,  
Nova**


End file.
